


Tear Down This Wall

by Rulerofyouall



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Assassination, Assassination Attempt(s), Case Fic, Charlotte is not nice in this be warned, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Confusion, Cults, Depression, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Self-Worth Issues, Sexual Slavery, Torture, Trauma, Tumblr: luciferprompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rulerofyouall/pseuds/Rulerofyouall
Summary: @luciferpromptsAU where everyone is human. Lucifer, Amenadiel, and the rest of their siblings were raised in a cult (Amenadiel is old enough to remember that it isn't real, hence his conversation with Chloe). The reason they all look/sound different is because 'God' was the head of an orphanage where all the 'angels' were raised with the help of Charlotte Richards. When a murder victim appears with open and bleeding wounds in the exact same place as Lucifer's scars, Dan, Ella, and Chloe go after the cult.





	1. Every Scar Has a Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RatchetFangirls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatchetFangirls/gifts), [SilverWolf7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf7/gifts).



> I own nothing! Sorry if anyone is ooc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a suspicious murder that Amenadiel knows way too much about. He requests to deny Lucifer access to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is mineeee  
> The whole "Linda finding out thing" never happened in this AU

"What have you done?" The man, tall and lean, strode confidently into the dark hall of the church, marching in between pews of aged wood.

The woman, no older than 40 nor younger than 30, turned around fearfully, dark eyes glazed over and watering with unshed tears. She backed away from the other ever so quickly.

"What have you done?" He repeated, not amused by the lady's fear. "What have you lost?" He narrowed his eyes viciously.

She edged backwards until the back of her ankle hit the stairs. She collapsed to the floor and refused to rise. "I-"

"Enunciate before me." He cocked an eyebrow.

"I-I lost my blade." The woman breathed heavily as if she had just signed a death warrant.

The man sneered, distorting the white scar that ran through his lips. "Azrael lost her blade." He mocked. "The Angel of Death lost her God-given weapon in a world of pathetic mortals. Unable to complete her task, she returns to the House of our Father." The other spoke seemingly to himself. "What would Father think of this?"

"He-" Azrael swallowed heavily, her knuckles growing whiter under the strain of squeezing her knees on the ground. "He would be-"

The man interrupted her speech. "Luckily, we already know what He thinks. You lost his gift, the tool you must use to sever souls from their body and transport them to their destined resting place. He is disappointed in you and has not been this way since the Serpent's treachery."

"Lucifer-"

"Do not speak of the Evil one!" His voice was hoarse and rough from use. "Do you have anything to state in your own defense?"

Azrael's dark brown curly hair shadowed her face. "It was not lost but stolen, Michael."

"Stolen?" Michael cackled. "By whom?"

The woman looked away. "It was Uriel."

"Uriel, Angel of Wisdom and the Fire of God? He fought valiantly for the betterment of the Host, but he was erased from existence by the Beast himself." He countered ferociously. "Do you dare accuse the defeated?"

Azrael shook her head desperately. "Never unless it was the Truth." She swore.

"Do you wish for Phanuel to defend you?" Michael looked down at her in disgrace.

She nodded rapidly. "Yes, Michael."

"Unfortunately for you, Phanuel is doing the good work of God, something that I have noticed you are not doing. Nevertheless, the question remains. Do you know the location of your blade?" He challenged, smirking as he already knew the correct answer.

Azrael bit the inside of her lip until it bled scarlet blood. "N-No." Her voice cracked.

"Then, you have lost your gift from our Father, the most egregious insult there is. Thus, you have committed treason against the Heavenly Host, and there is only one punishment." Michael declared tauntingly.

She edged towards the exit and rose to a stand. "No...."

"You must join the Monster in exile as Fallen." A sharp blade fell from his sleeve, light gleaming off of it and blinding the woman.

 Azrael suddenly took a warrior's stance. Fighting was natural to her as she was required to take the souls of the living whether or not they were willing. Why someone would deny towers of silver, columns of ivory, halls of marble, she would never understand.

The woman lunged, kicked, punched desperately since she was unarmed, but she knew that she stood no chance. Michael, Who is like God, was a skilled soldier blessed with training, endowed with natural talent. 

With quick movements of the deadly, sharp blade, the man tore her blue shirt in two, cutting into her skin. She grunted, stepped back, tripped over the leg of a pew. Hitting the floor, she stared at her nemesis, aware of the inevitable.

Michael retrieved long ropes from his garment and tied her roughly to the pews. Flipping her over, he tore into her shirt to reveal her back.

On it were two long, red tattoos of wings. They travelled down to about the base of her rib cage before stopping.

"The Fallen should have never been given such divine gifts." Michael spat, holding his blade up to the first tattoo to slice it off.

The strip of skin fell cleanly onto the church floor, making a morbid 'plop' sound. Azrael screamed like a hoarse animal as Michael held up the blade to the second tattoo.

He went too deep. All was silent.

Two days later, Chloe was driving to the crime scene. She had just dropped off Trixie at school and had picked up Ella and Dan. The crime scene was in a church, something that her partner had scoffed at and elected to work on his night club instead of coming. The victim was currently a Caucasian Jane Doe between the ages of 30 and 40; hopefully, Ella would be able to figure out exactly who this person was.

Walking into the church, the detective confirmed her beliefs. There were definite signs of a struggle. Some of the heavy, aged pews were pushed out of alignment, and the blood splatters were too far apart to have occurred in the same location. Ella crouched down next to the body just as Dan's phone rang.

Giving his ex wife a weird look, he picked it up and answered it. "This is Detective Espinoza." He started. "Who is this?"

 _"Amenadiel."_ The voice at the other end of the line responded.

"Amenadiel? How did you get this number?" Dan's brow furrowed, and Chloe looked interested in his conversation.

_"That isn't important. I called to tell you only one thing."_

He gestured for Chloe to come closer. "Oh, yeah? And what's that?"

_"Don't tell Lucifer anything about this case. Don't tell him who the victim is. Don't let him see the body. Understand?"_

Dan made a face. "How do you know we just got a case?"

_"I have my own resources just as Lucifer has his. Don't let him know; the consequences would be too high."_

"What are you talking about, Amenadiel?" He paused for a moment. "Amenadiel?"

"Did he hang up?" Chloe inquired.

"Seems like it," the other detective cursed.

She crossed her arms. "How much did he know?"

"Enough to be suspicious." Dan glanced at Ella before returning to the conversation. "Has he ever been fingerprinted or anything?"

Chloe shook her head. "I couldn't find a Lucifer or an Amenadiel. It seems like they just showed up out of no where. They have no birth certificates, no passports, no driver's licenses! I don't know why I've been letting Lucifer drive without a license, but it is like they both just appeared out of no where one day!"

They were interrupted. "Hey, guys." Ella looked up at them. "I found some wounds on her back. Looks like parts of her skin were just sheared off, but the killer obviously took the pieces with him."

Chloe and Dan rounded the body to look at her back. The female detective drew in a sharp intake of breath. There, on the victim's back, were two long cuts taken out of her body in the exact same location she had seen scars on Lucifer's back. And Amenadiel had told them not to tell Lucifer about this...is it possible that the same person attacked both Lucifer and this woman? They would have to have some sort of connection.

Besides, hadn't Lucifer said that his father took his 'wings' away from him? Was it possible that his father was behind both crimes? Chloe's hands itched to get a hold on that elusive bastard.

"You've seen them, right?" Chloe asked her ex husband, not specifically saying what was to be seen.

Dan seemed to understand. "Yeah. In the locker room a couple of times. He's really not ashamed of his body. Do you think it's connected?" He asked.

"Almost definitely." She acknowledged him with a nod. "From this and what Amenadiel said, we can be certain that both Lucifer and Amenadiel know who she is."

Ella smiled. "That's great! Then, we can just get Lucifer down here, and-"

"Lucifer's not coming down here this time." Chloe shook her head. "Amenadiel said that the 'consequences would be too high,' and I don't want to know what he meant by that. It might mean bad news for Lucifer."

Her smile fell a bit. "Then, we can get this Amenadiel guy, right? A brother of Lucifer is a brother of mine." She grinned. "Unless he's the murderer, of course, because that's just not cool."

Chloe nodded. "Dan, can you get a trace on that phone?"

"I can try, yeah." He looked at the number Amenadiel had called from.

"Great." The detective knelt next to Ella and looked at the woman's body.

How had this person known Lucifer? She must have been someone from his past; Chloe tried to fit her in in the enigmatic mess that was her partner's backstory. Was she a family member? A friend? A lover? The detective grew concerned about their ability to identify her. If she couldn't figure out who Lucifer or Amenadiel actually were, what sort of a chance did she have with this woman? Hopefully, Amenadiel would be of some help.

"There are wounds on her knuckles, so she obviously fought back against her attacker." Ella gestured to the woman's blood stained knuckles. "She was tied up, but the killer took the rope with them. Maybe I can get some strands off of her clothing to try to match to a specific brand." She held up a tiny machine. "The most interesting thing, though, happened when I ran her fingerprints."

Chloe perked up. "Yeah? What did it come up with?"

"We didn't get a specific name," She eagerly explained. "But our Jane Doe here is connected to a truckload of murders and 'disappearances.'" Ella nodded along to her own words. "She is most likely some type of hit woman or assassin or something like that because she's definitely gotten her hands dirty more than once. And with her lack of information, I'm thinking maybe espionage."

The detective's eyebrows raised. That would make sense for Lucifer and Amenadiel as well. Were they spies? Had they been spying on the LAPD?

"Great job, Ella. Do we have anything on the wounds on her back?" Chloe pointed towards the wounds so scarily similar to the ones on her partner.

She shrugged. "I can't do anything on that without my lab. I swear I've heard of a case like this before, where they just take out slabs of tissue from two sections of their back. I can't think of it off the top of my head though." Chloe heard a sigh. "Or it could just be a deranged person."

"Good work." Chloe complimented again before standing up and meeting Dan outside. "Could you trace his phone?"

He shook his head. "I didn't have to. Amenadiel came to us." He pointed his thumb at the man behind him.

"Hello, Chloe." He greeted. "I assume you want to know why I knew so much?"

"Actually, yes." She crossed her arms. "It's quite suspicious, you know."

Amenadiel agreed. "Yes, but I am not her killer. I was with Maze two days ago."

Chloe gestured for Ella to come over. "We'll have to check that out of course, but I believe you. I don't think you're a killer. Can we ask you some questions?"

"Of course." He dipped his head. "But can we do this somewhere...more private? The information I have to share with you is very sensitive."

Dan understood. "Yeah, we can definitely do that, man."

Ella finally came over. "Hey! You must be Amenadiel. I've heard about you." She went for a hug, something that Amenadiel stiffened in reaction to.

"We're going to be asking him some questions about the woman's murder." Chloe filled in. "Would you...like to spend some time with the deceased before we start?"

Amenadiel confirmed this. "Yes. Just a few moments please."

"All right." She tried to make her voice as gentle as possible. "We'll go get somewhere private that we can talk, and you can come to us when you're ready."

"Thank you," his face was solemn.

It was nearly ten minutes later when Amenadiel entered the van where the other three were waiting and sat down. Ella had a laptop open and ready to search something on Google should it be necessary.

"We'll start off easy." Chloe's voice was still gentle. "Who was she?"

He swallowed heavily, clearly disheartened, but he did not cry. "She was our sister."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" Ella reacted negatively. "Lucifer's too! No wonder you didn't want him to know. He just got out of that funk not too long ago."

Chloe knew what she was talking about. Lucifer had punched Dan, had stolen food in the middle of the precinct, and had stood in front of a sniper waiting to be hit.

"Her name was Azrael, or that's what she thought it was at least." He continued.

Dan raised an eyebrow. "Azrael? What's with all the religious names?"

"We were not born with them. For example, the name I was born with was David." Amenadiel stared at the table.

Chloe felt her heart racing. Was the case and the puzzle going to be solved at the same time?

"Then, why do you pretend, David?" Dan inquired.

Amenadiel laughed a bit. "Oh, it's been a while since I've been called that. Best stick to Amenadiel now. I'm the only one of us who knows that we're human." He responded. "I'm the oldest, so I can remember beyond what Lucifer or Azrael could. Lucifer and Azrael were some of the younger members. They do not remember that they are human. They were literally raised to be divine."

"Who raised you guys? And how many of you are there?" Chloe asked out of concern for their wellbeing.

"There are many of us. We all came from the same place." Amenadiel responded.

Dan leaned forward. "But who are your parents?"

"I don't know who my parents are. They gave me up for adoption instead of aborting me." He shrugged.

"What about when you were adopted?"

"I was never adopted. He got us under his wing before I could be." He looked as if he were remembering something.

"Can you just tell us more about this?" Chloe inquired.

Amenadiel nodded. "Of course. Azrael, Lucifer, all of our other siblings, and myself were all the occupants of the Shurley-Richards Orphanage."

Ella rapidly typed that up on her laptop. "It says here that the case of the Shurley-Richards Orphanage remains to be one of the most intriguing unsolved mysteries. They even have a Buzzfeed video on it." She looked up. "All of the occupants except for the wife Charlotte Richards disappeared one day without a trace. Every single child and infant. Even the other co-owner Richard Shurley just disappeared."

He agreed. "Yes. Richard Shurley was disturbed and believed himself a God. He wanted to make all of the children in the orphanage his angels, so ever since it disappeared, we've been raised to be the angel we were assigned. Azrael and Lucifer were one at the time. They don't remember being human or what their story was, and I don't think they want to know." Amenadiel shook his head in disgust.

"What happened?" Chloe's eyebrows furrowed.

"It's not relevant to the case, and it's best left untouched for now." He warned. "Maybe there will be a day."

Ella crossed her legs. "So, Richard Shurley leads a cult that he forced all of the orphans to be apart of? How come Lucifer isn't with them anymore?"

"Lucifer isn't what he was assigned to be originally. He was given Samael. Conditions for him were rougher than for most, and I tried to get him out so many times. He, unfortunately, never understood me. Because of what happened to him before he turned one, Richard Shurley assumed that he would be good at it for the rest of his life, so he became specialized in that one practice." He worded this carefully.

Dan looked confused. "And what was it that he specialized in?"

"I said that it is best left untouched. Lucifer would never forgive me if I tell you exactly what happened to him while he was in there. He didn't know it was wrong until he was sent on his first mission when he was fifteen. It was an assassination job although he never ended up killing his target. Richard forgave him for that, citing that it was his first time trying. He was forgiven, but Samael knew that what was happening to him was wrong from then on. When he was twenty, he acted on his beliefs and tried to kill Richard himself. For that, he was thrown out. His wings were taken from him, and he fell from a ten-story building."

The three of them were silent. How was Lucifer alive? Azrael had died from just having her 'wings' taken off, but Lucifer had fallen ten stories on top of all of that.

"How is he still with us?" Ella was solemn.

"There were pedestrians that called an ambulance. They thought he had attempted suicide, and from then on, everyone, fallen or not, called him Lucifer." Amenadiel sighed.

Chloe frowned. "So, why is Azrael dead if it isn't supposed to be fatal?"

"Michael must have botched this one somehow." Amenadiel shrugged. "One of the slices went far too deep."

Dan thought that this was pretty much finished up. "Thank you, Amenadiel." He called after the retreating figure. "We'll call if we have more questions!"

"I look forward to it." Amenadiel put his hands into his pockets, hunched over, and walked down the sidewalk away from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me happyyy!!!


	2. Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They require information on the cult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing

"I have a list of every orphan missing from the shelter." Ella handed Chloe a sheet of paper after stopping by her desk.

Chloe scanned over it with Dan reading over her shoulder. There was only one David on the page: David Mask. That must have been Amenadiel then. His biological parents were still alive, but he had shown no interest in meeting them.

She briefly wondered which ones were Azrael and Lucifer. Since they were twins, they had to have the same surname, right? There were only two infants with the same last name: Samuel and Naomi Crawford. Both of there parents were still alive as well.

"I feel weird reading this." Ella commented as she perused through Lucifer's information. "It feels like I'm invading his privacy."

Dan shrugged. "It's for a case."

"But what if we come across the thing Amenadiel warned us about?" She asked nervously.

Chloe had a feeling that it wouldn't be in the papers, but at the same time, something that big had to have been caught at some point.

She read over the information quickly. Lewis and Penelope Crawford had vacationed in New Orleans in the 1980s and decided they liked it there, so they stayed their illegally albeit contributing to the economy. Samuel and Naomi were born a year later on American soil although they would have dual citizenship. Samuel was kidnapped during a home invasion, and-Chloe stopped reading.

That was probably what Amenadiel meant. She walked calmly to the bathroom before vomiting. That had to be what Amenadiel didn't want them to know. And Lucifer didn't even know that about himself? She wasn't surprised that he didn't want the self-proclaimed Devil to know. Who could have done something like that to him, especially at such a young age? There were some creeps in the world. Chloe remembered how Amenadiel had said that Lucifer had worked a similar job in the cult based off of the incident. It was something he was good at but didn't realize was messed up until a lot later. Chloe shuddered at the thought.

The point was that the Crawford parents were sent back to the United Kingdom after they were discovered as undocumented, and Naomi and Samuel went to an orphanage instead of going with them for some reason.

"Do we have a name for the vic yet?" Monroe came down to check on their work.

Chloe nodded. "Yes. Naomi Crawford. She has been linked to many killings all around the country and even some in Canada.

The lieutenant looked pleased. "Well, then, maybe something good can come from this. Another killer off the streets."

"Yes." She agreed externally. Internally, she had mixed feelings. She was a killer, but it was obvious that she was coerced into doing it. And she was Lucifer's twin...she couldn't allow the connection to impede the case.

The detective approached Ella. "Has there been anyone else on this list found dead?"

"Barbara Mason, Amelia von Himmel, and Joseph Lee." Ella swallowed after saying this, overwhelmed with emotion. "Mason was found dead in New York, but I couldn't find a connection to any murders, only attempted ones. She was known to sacrifice animals though, and von Himmel was found dead in Calgary. She's connected to some human trafficking rings. Lee was found dead in Houston. He isn't connected to anything in particular, but it is believed that he might have been involved in some bio warfare."

"Alexander Cartwright is also dead." Amenadiel approached the three.

Ella furrowed her brow and looked over the documents. "Is he?"

He nodded. "Yes. Killed in Los Angeles recently."

"Recently?" Dan looked suspicious. "Where's the body?"

"Lucifer buried it." Amenadiel responded.

The detective bit his lip. "Yeah, well, we may have to exhume the body. We'll have to report it and search for the killer."

"Believe me when I say that that isn't a good path to go down. I know who the killer is, and it was self defense. His death was not ordered by Shurley like the other ones were." He explained. "Uriel was sent on a mission to kill, but he did not expect such heavy defense."

"Uriel?" Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"Who he was assigned. I have a habit of calling them all by their assigned angels. They don't respond to their names anymore." Amenadiel shook his head.

Dan crossed his arms. "Can you explain the circumstances of his death?"

"Yes." Amenadiel confirmed this. "He was sent to Los Angeles to kill Charlotte Richards and Chloe here."

"Me?" The female detective looked shocked. She had had no idea that someone was out for her blood. Why? "Why?"

"Your connection to Lucifer." He replied. "Killing you would break him, so he was going to kill you. Lucifer and Maze went after him, and Lucifer killed him in self defense."

Ella's eyes went wide. "Lucifer killed him?"

Amenadiel nodded. "That is correct. Afterwards, however, he was quite depressed. Jumped in a sniper's path, didn't he?"

Chloe bit her lip and nodded, vividly remembering that moment. She had been terrified for her partner's life and had wondered why he would do that. It saved the woman's life, but it was barbaric and risky. It probably was meant to be though.

"Where does Mazikeen fit in in all of this?" Dan asked. "She says she's a demon and not an angel."

"Lucifer met Mazikeen when he was young and still known as Samael. They became friends and were having a lot of sex before she learned the extent of his delusion, and after she found out, it was too late for her emotionally. She adapted and became a demon for him." Amenadiel smiled a bit at the memory. "Her real name actually is Mazikeen Smith."

They all respected her and held her in a new light now. That was a lot to do for a friend.

Amenadiel went over some of the pages on Samuel Crawford, and his eyes went wide. "Did any of you read this?" He demanded.

"No," Chloe answered instantly despite having read that particular page. "Why?"

"Just some things that are better left untold." He narrowed his eyes suspiciously and put the page in the shredder. "I'm going to the men's. I'll be back."

As soon as he left, Dan rounded on Chloe. "That was a lie."

"Yeah. What was I supposed to say? His helping us might ride on us not knowing that information!" Chloe defended.

"But you do know the information." Ella bit her lip. "Is it something bad?"

The female detective didn't speak, but she did nod her head. That seemed to be enough confirmation for Ella because she gasped almost instantly afterwards.

A fair haired woman approached them wearing a suit. Her hair was pulled back into a loose bun, and her skin was dotted with freckles. She walked with purpose and confidence.

"Excuse me." She voiced. "Are you Daniel Espinoza, Chloe Decker, and Ella Lopez?" The lady inquired.

Chloe looked the other two in the eyes. This smelled like a trap. "Yes." She cleared her throat.

"Good. I'm Ariel Proctor." She introduced. "I have some tips for the case you are working on."

Dan bit his lip. Ariel sounded like a biblical name, albeit one sometimes used elsewhere. And the fact that she said that she had information was all the more condemning. "Are you part of the cult?"

"What cult?" She asked serenely. "I know of no such thing."

"Are you part of the organization that killed Naomi Crawford, Amelia von Himmel, Barbara Mason, and Joseph Lee?" He rephrased.

Ariel cocked her head to the side. "I don't know anyone by those names."

Dan felt the need to slap himself. Of course she wouldn't know them by those names! What was it that Amenadiel had called Crawford? "Are you involved in the death of Azrael?"

"I am familiar with Azrael, the Angel of Death. That was what I wanted to talk to you about." She furrowed her brow. "Obviously, I'm just being confusing."

"No, no." Chloe reassured. "Why don't you sit and talk?"

Ariel swallowed nervously. "I can't stay for long. It was quite risky coming here, but I feel that Azrael's death was unjust especially when it was the Devil all along."

The male detective raised an eyebrow. "How was Lucifer involved in this? I thought he was fallen."

"Don't speak of the Beast's name!" Ariel gasped. "Such an offense is punishable. The Evil One wasn't involved directly, but he does have the object Azrael died for. Michael didn't mean to kill her; it was an accident that he begged Father for forgiveness because of. She was merely meant to fall. You see, she claimed that Uriel had stolen her blade, but Michael didn't believe her. I, however, know this to be true. Uriel had the blade and was going to use it to kill the Goddess of All Creation and you, Decker, as a miracle. In a turn of events, Satan somehow got ahold of the blade during a fight and used it to kill Uriel instead. It is still in his possession."

Ella tried to comprehend this. "So she died because she didn't have her blade?"

"Azrael's blade was a gift from our Father. To lose it would count as treason." She explained.

"Ariel?" It was Amenadiel returning.

"Amenadiel!" The lady stood instantly. "Please do not tell anyone of my presence here. Where did you go?"

Amenadiel was quick to reassure her. "I will not speak of this to anyone, Ariel. I ran away. Satan believes that I merely fell, but I escaped our Father."

"He will find you." Ariel warned. "There is no such thing as escaping! There is service and falling. If you will not serve, then you have already fallen."

He shrugged. "Then, I'm fallen. I won't tell, Ariel."

"Good." She turned on her heel. "I won't be seeing you again."

She never did see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me happy!


	3. Bodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More bodies are found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nada

"Upon getting a hold of their DNA, so many families are getting closure." Ella paused. "How many cold cases do you think these guys are behind? They are really off the grid."

Dan shrugged. "Depends on how many members there are."

She didn't want to suggest this. "Do you think....Lucifer could have done any of them?"

Chloe shrugged. "Only one way to find out."

"We would have to get some type of DNA." Ella groaned. "Plus, I kind of want to remain in the dark about Lucifer."

"Might be necessary for the case." She held up the blood she had taken from Lucifer beforehand. "Luckily, I have his blood because I wanted to figure out who he is."

Dan raised an eyebrow. "Where did you get that? Never mind, let's just run it."

They waited for the results to come up for a while.

"If it comes up with what I think it will come up with, it would be best if I read it alone for now since I already know what happened." Chloe felt sick to her stomach.

Ella frowned. "But what would be the harm of us knowing?"

"Imagine if something really, unspeakably bad happened to you when you were younger, and you forgot about it. Would you want everyone else to know before you?" She argued.

"I see your point. You're such a good friend, Chloe." She gave her a hug.

The analysis results weren't shocking in the beginning for Chloe. He had been through such graphic and traumatizing events throughout so much of his life that she found it hard to believe. He wasn't connected to any murders, per se, but he was involved in some shady business relating to that event. She guessed that that was what Amenadiel meant when he said that Shurley had given Lucifer his position based on the prior experience.

The fact that he taunted Lucifer about it, and Lucifer didn't even know it was a taunt irked her severely. How dare he make fun of her partner?

"He's fairly clean apart from what I won't tell you. Some drugs and alcohol related issues in the past, but nothing like murder." Chloe announced.

Ella let out a sigh of relief. "Good. I was hoping Lucifer wasn't involved in that part of it."

Just then, the lieutenant marched into the lab with a purpose. "More bodies were found in a rented condominium by the beach. Owner found them."

The three of them met each others' gaze. Who could it be this time? And why?

"We'll get on it." Dan promised.

The drive to the beach was silent yet loud. No one was speaking, but all the words were being heard. Who was it? Do Lucifer and Amenadiel know them? What had happened? Will it give them more insight?

It was a relatively nice condo in comparison to the ratty town houses behind it. The occupants of said houses, however, were curiously looking out of their doors and on the streets at the LAPD. It was obvious that not a lot usually happened here.

"Detective Decker." She showed her badge and was let under the line.

This inside of the condo was worse than the outside. There was definitely a struggle. Chairs were knocked over, books were off of the shelves, tables were moved out of their spots. It was similar to how the other crime scene was, but that served as no comfort for the three of them.

"The bodies were in the kitchen." A passing officer directed them.

The kitchen was a gruesome sight. Blood was splattered on the walls and the ceilings due to the force in which the person had been slashing.

"This looks like a passionate and messy crime. Our killer must have left some DNA somewhere." Ella bit her lip. "And they were probably covered with blood when they fled the scene, so someone could have witnessed something." She offered.

"Thanks, Ella. First, let's identify these bodies." Chloe knelt next to the closest.

He was male and Asian American, tall and reasonably attractive. Except for the fact that he was, you know, dead and had the same two long slashes in his back.

After a few minutes, Ella spoke up. "I couldn't find a name,  but Amenadiel probably knows it. God knows how hard this must be for him; I'm kind of glad that Lucifer isn't here although he will have to know at some point."

"We'll get to that when we get to it." Dan reassured. "What do you have?"

"This man was involved in human trafficking of women mostly." She reported. "Sold them off to people who he thought could take care of them and make them into proper human beings."

"Sexual slavery?" Chloe clarified.

Ella shrugged. "I'm not really sure. Without a name, I cannot get much info out of anything."

"Well, I guess we should see if we have any luck with the female." She stood and walked over.

The woman was familiar, too familiar. She had said it was risky talking, but the detective had no idea it would end in this. Otherwise, she would have convinced her to go into protective services.

"It's Ariel." Chloe bit her lip in mourning. She had thought Ariel was decent enough if misguided.

"Oh no!" Ella gasped. "All that for talking to us?"

Dan nodded grimly. "Apparently, Richard Shurley is willing to go to great lengths to stop the flow of information to us."

"I know this is more difficult because we've met her, but can we figure out what she was up to?" Chloe asked softly.

Ella confirmed this. "Of course." After a minute, she got her results. "The DNA matches the one of the primary suspect in a serial killer case."

"Of course it does." Dan sighed.

She tried to conceal her disappointment. "Her memo was that she was believed to lure men in randomly while posing as a prostitute and kill them must as they are in ecstasy."

Chloe was partially glad Lucifer was not here because he definitely would have made an inappropriate comment on that.

Ella thought this over a bit. "However, now knowing that she is connected to the cult, I don't think it would be as random as originally thought."

"Hits, you think?" Dan inquired.

"Possibly. We will have to do more research." She looked solemn for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me happy. :) I take suggestions!


	4. Lucifer Morningstar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer takes the stage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing!

Lucifer crushed the tip of his lit cigarette on the palm of his hand, reveling in the feeling of pain blossoming from the region. The detective must be nearby for that would not happen in any other situation.

He briefly wondered when his sister would come back and look for her blade. He still had it in his possession after all, and it wasn't like Azrael to be apart from it for this long. Had something become of her?

The Devil couldn't find it in himself to care. She had watched him call into Hell along with the rest of their siblings that fateful day millennia ago. It felt like it was just yesterday, but the scars were too old to be recent.

His first years in Hell were a bit foggy. He starved a lot although his body did not require such sustenance, and he was constantly surrounded by demons interested only in surviving. He had encountered the worst type of folk, but through it all, his most loyal demon Mazikeen stuck with him.

The metal of the blade was cold and sharp, reflecting bright light across the room. It was certainly a dangerous thing to leave behind, and Father only knew what sort of repercussions losing it would entail.

On a different note, the detective had not phoned him recently. Did she just not need him anymore? Should he stop waiting for her calls? Perhaps she didn't want him involved in a case, but the rejection still stung him.

Looking across the room, he remembered that Patrick had been a dear and had brought his mail up for him; he would have to remember to reward the fellow. Sorting through the boring bills and tax stuff, he eventually came across a letter encased in a rustic brown envelope and written in the most beautiful caligraphy.

Groaning, Satan instantly knew who it was from, but he carefully opened it anyways. 

_To the Evil One, 't hath cometh to our attention yond thy treachery hath been luring the valorous meiny of God from the ranks of the Host into the abyss of sin. The fallen angels serveth nay purpose whatsoever and actually art detrimental to our worketh, and due to this, Father hath did declare yond the punishment yond thou art serving wilt beest did increase to the death sentence. Doth not fret though because thou art not the first to heareth this. Anabiel, Haniel, Jophiel, Azrael, Ariel, and Barachiel hast all been taken care of already, and thou art next on the list. Prithee cometh fain and understandeth yond a cockatrices like thou hath nay lodging in God's greatest creation. -Michael         _

Lucifer rolled his eyes, knowing fully well that they never spoke using such language. It was outdated, yet for some reason, his siblings continued to use it in writing. The fact that his Father was rethinking and increasing the punishment of the fallen angels was concerning, but he didn't really care if they came for him or not.

But they had killed Anabiel, Haniel, Jophiel, Azrael, and Ariel? Lucifer had not heard of this. As far as he knew, the only recently killed of them was Uriel, but he supposed he was incorrect. He bit his lip. feeling sorrow for the loss of his siblings despite not seeing them for many years.

But why were Azrael and Ariel among the fallen? Lucifer furrowed his brow as he sat at his bar to contemplate this. They were loyal, obedient, and serving, and they had never dreamed of disobeying their Father. So why are they now among the slain? Lucifer couldn't imagine what they might have done.

He didn't have a single clue what Ariel might have done. She was always blatant, honest, and completely under their Father's control. She never tried to bend the rules, let alone break them. She never once toed the line of sin. His sister listened to their Father and did what was asked of her; normally, this was to root out the humans fallen into lust and kill them while they were having the time of their life. Then, Azrael would lead the souls to where they belonged.

Lucifer paused on his other sister. Azrael had done nothing wrong as far as he knew. She too was remarkably clean, so what could have lead to her downfall? The Devil had a nasty idea of the answer.

After all, he was in possession of her blade; meaning, she did not have it on her to do her job. Therefore, she would be unable to do what was asked of her, and she 'lost' the gift from their Father. Such an act would definitely count as treason.

Did that put the blame on him? Lucifer swallowed heavily. It should have been him to die then, not his sister, but according to the letter, his own demise would be coming soon. He should have sought his sister out to return her blade before it was too late; she might not have even known he had it.

If they were killing all of the fallen, did that put Amenadiel in danger too? Lucifer didn't like the idea of his older brother, the undefeated one, being slaughtered like a pig. It was a nasty way to go, but did the eldest of them all have any idea of what was coming for him? Lucifer wasn't a monster; he didn't want his brother to die.

Or was he a monster? Most monsters don't think they're bad after all. Perhaps he was a monster merely because he assumed that Azrael would seek out her blade, but instead, he drove her to her demise.

He already had Uriel's and Azrael's blood on his hands; he couldn't allow Amenadiel's to get on them too. He had to warn his older brother of the dangers coming to him, but where was he?

The Devil whipped out his phone in a blink of the eye and dialed his brother's number. It took too long for him to pick up.

"Lucifer?" His brother's voice sounded a bit agitated.

"Where the bloody hell are you?" He demanded, going down the elevator.

"Why?" Amenadiel's voice sounded more defensive than anything.

Lucifer bit his lip. Obviously, he wasn't going to tell him anything, so he'd have to talk over the phone. "They'll come for you."

"Explain."

"Thee art fallen and serveth nay useth to our Father, so those gents wilt killeth thee, brother." The Devil rolled his eyes dramatically.

Amenadiel audibly stiffened. "Are you saying that the killings are not on accident, Lucifer?"

"What killings?" Lucifer looked suspicious. "I am only telling you about a letter I received from dearest Michael. Are you speaking of Anabiel, Haniel, Jophiel, Azrael, and Ariel?"

"Yes." His brother's voice weakened as if he had said something he was not supposed to.

The Devil cocked an eyebrow. "And how would you know that they are dead?"

"How would you know?"

"I got a letter, you idiot!" Lucifer made a frustrated sound. "Whatever."

"Are you in danger, Lucifer?" Amenadiel was solemn.

"Bloody hell, you really are stupid, aren't you?"

"Don't let them kill you, Lucifer."

Lucifer groaned. "Now, my intention-" He was interrupted.

"Come to the precinct, Lucifer. We have much to talk about."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions welcome and will make me happy!


	5. Precinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is at the precinct, and they have things to talk about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, so sorry if anyone is ooc.

"Why the bloody hell are you being so vague?" Lucifer stormed into the precinct looking for his brother.

Amenadiel poked his head up. "Lucifer! I'm surprised you came."

The Devil crossed his arms and looked unamused.

"Lucifer!" Ella came streaking down and quickly enveloped him in a hug.

"Hello, Miss Lopez." He awkwardly patted her on the back until she released him from the embrace.

Dan and Chloe also meandered their way over to the group of people. All three of them were trying hard not to stare at Lucifer to weirdly, but it was very hard. For Chloe, it was the hardest as she knew what the others did not.

"Why am I here?" Lucifer tried his best to act dramatic.

"We have things to talk about." Amenadiel slowly breached the subject.

The younger brother raised his eyebrows. "You already said that. Maybe in a private setting you would be more open with your mouth? In the verbal way, of course." Lucifer smirked.

"All right." Chloe nodded.

"My lab is empty right now." Ella offered, and the group agreed to go in there.

Lucifer sat himself down in a wheeled chair and spun around a few times. "You were saying, brother?"

"Stop doing that, it's distracting." Amenadiel put his hand on the back of the chair to stop it.

"You're stalling." He accused.

The elder brother sighed. "I am because this is incredibly hard to say."

"Spit it out." Lucifer grinned, amused by the other's difficulties.

"You got a letter from Michael?" He managed.

The younger one nodded. "I already told you that, but here." He took it out of his jacket pocket and gave it to Amenadiel.

He read it over quickly. "So what I'm hearing is that these murders aren't accidents at all?" He bit his lip.

"Can you read?" Lucifer groaned, bored out of his mind.

"Yes, I can; are you capable of answering a question?" The elder one fired back before calming himself down. Fighting among themselves wouldn't help anything.

Lucifer looked in surprise towards the other three. "I have to say; I'm shocked. Normally, when I get here, someone tells me to stop talking about this sort of stuff."

Chloe looked at Dan before going back to Lucifer. "It's...related to a case we're on."

"Ooo, and you didn't invite me?" He pouted.

Amenadiel interrupted the side conversation once more. "Lucifer, what do you know about our siblings who have...died over the course of our lives?"

"Uriel was a complete accident." Lucifer looked fiery.

"I know, I know." He quickly went to reassure the other being. "Besides him."

Lucifer bit his lip and sat in his chair. "There was Azrael as the letter says. Her death was also my fault."

"Why?" Dan looked confused. He hadn't heard this before.

"Because she lost her blade, and such an act is considered treason. Therefore, she would be killed. However, I am in possession of her blade and wrongly assumed that she would know where to find it before she reached her end." He frowned at the memory.

Amenadiel looked frustrated. "Lucifer, then, it is as much your fault as mine and mother's. Both of us knew you had the blade, but neither of us communicated that information to Azrael."

"You were fallen; you were not expected to do such a thing." Lucifer bit back at him.

"And you were?" He raised an eyebrow. "Forgive me, but are you not fallen yourself?"

The other sighed. "That's not the point."

"Let's move on." Amenadiel suggested. "Ariel?"

"Absolutely no idea why that holier-than-thou sweetheart would make the cut." Lucifer declared. "Move on." He didn't want to think about it.

"Jophiel?"

"No clue."

"Do you know why anyone else in the letter would have been targeted?"

"Nope." He popped the 'p' for emphasis.

 Amenadiel thought this over for a little while. His brother stared at him incredulously, waiting for him to say something.

"How do you think Valoel died?" He commented.

Lucifer threw his hands up in the air. "I didn't do it!"

"I know you didn't, Lucifer." Amenadiel replied. "Just tell me what you think happened."

"This feels like a bloody intervention, you know." The Devil sighed. "I don't know how he went."

The elder one pursed his lips. "He overdosed on heroin."

"That's impossible." Lucifer argued. "Valoel's metabolism works far beyond any humans."

"No, it doesn't." Amenadiel shook his head. "No one's does. Not Michael, not Azrael, not Castiel, not Zachariel, not you, not me."

The Devil rolled his eyes. "I know about you already, idiot. There's no use in bringing everyone else down with you."

"Do you not bleed?" He asked.

"Only around the detective." Lucifer purred. "But you already know that."

Amenadiel nodded. "Have you ever considered the possibility that it is because we are all on the same playing field healthwise?"

"No one is on the same playing field in that regard." He disagreed. "There is always someone who will get sick and die and wither away."

"But have you?"

"No. Stop talking."

"What if I-"

"I told you to stop this."

Amenadiel sighed. "Lucifer-"

"No."

"Let me finish."

"Why?" He was obviously getting a bit paranoid.

"I need to."

Lucifer crossed his arms.

"What if I told you that everything you think you know is false?" He suggested.

There was a moment of silence.

"I am going to cut your tongue out to stop you from lying to me ever again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and suggestions make me happy! :D
> 
> Not my best work, so sorry, but I'm kind of having a hard time right now so...yeah


	6. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's all anything was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, so sorry if anyone is ooc....

"Woah, there!" Ella looked nervous and reached her hands out. "We don't need to resort to that sort of violence, do we?"

Lucifer glanced at his brother and looked him up and down. "I don't bloody know, Miss Lopez. It depends; is he going to speak truthfully?"

"I am not lying." The elder reminded.

He merely laughed in response. "You aren't lying? Really? Do you expect me to believe in that? If your words are true, then you have spoken in a language of lies your entire life."

"Lucifer, I did lie in the past. I lied a lot to preserve your...perception of reality. Recently, however, I have decided that such ways are inappropriate for this world, and it is not right to shelter those from what is real and what is not." Amenadiel argued.

"Well, you have admitted to lying to me, and you know how much I appreciate liars." Lucifer's fist tightened. "It makes all other words you have spoken subject to doubt."

The elder brother sighed. "Luci, very few people are completely honest all the time, and it is very easy to lie even if it is accidental. But I assure you that this is the only thing I have ever lied to you about."

"Let's say I believe you. Why would you not tell me the truth?" The younger one questioned. "It wouldn't have made a difference, would it?"

Amenadiel crossed his arms. "You remember our Father, correct?"

"Do I?" Lucifer raised a stark eyebrow. "Did you really just ask me that question?"

"Yes..." He regretted asking it. "Well, he's not really our father, you know. He's just a man who wanted to become a god through manipulating us."

The younger looked offended. "So now you are allowed to say that he is manipulative, and I'm not?"

The brother groaned. "No, Luci, that isn't what I meant."

"Well, what did you bloody mean then? It sounded an awful lot like you were saying the exact same thing I have been telling you all since the beginning, but no one ever believed in me. If you knew the 'truth,' the entire time, then, you would have to have purposefully ignored me." Lucifer growled at the older man.

Amenadiel took a few seconds to calm down. He listened to the constant tick of the clock on the wall, and he stared at the table he was resting his hand upon. Everything was still.

"You are silent." He casually observed.

The elder looked up. "I am. Lucifer, how was I supposed to disobey him so blatantly when I still had to try to free all the others? By being cast out, in a way, you have experienced a freedom that our siblings never have."

"But you allowed yourself to fall recently; I sense another lie." Lucifer bit his lip and sneered.

"I have tried so hard over the course of my life to help our siblings flee from him, but he always finds them. Rachiel once fled all the way to Minsk in Belarus, but he still found her. And she still got sent home. And once she got home, well, you know what happens when he catches someone being disobedient." Amenadiel explained.

The Devil frowned. "Your argument is so incredibly weak. It is paper-thin."

The elder brother slumped in his chair and seemingly gave up. "Fine, Lucifer. Believe what you want. Why don't you try to convince me that you are right?"

Lucifer perked up. "You want me to talk about why I'm always right? That's fine; I'll do it. Eve. How do you explain Eve otherwise?"

"Eve was the one who took your virginity." Amenadiel pointed out. "You probably have little to no idea what she looks like now."

The younger looked offended. "I never forget a face I had sex with, Amenadiel."

"Oh, yeah? What did she look like?" He challenged.

"Easy. She was a Caucasian woman of about 25 years when I had sex with her with hair colored a very dark, almost black, color. Her eyes were also quite dark." Lucifer responded.

The other looked confused for a second. "That is odd. You were so young that you should not be able to remember that."

Dan looked to the others in confusion. Lucifer would have had to have been extremely young for him to not be able to remember, but Amenadiel said that they had sex at the same time. What was correct?

Chloe winced at the conversation they were having. It was quite private, and she wished that it wasn't their job to listen in. But it had to be done.

"That's why it is evidence." Lucifer smirked.

"What did her voice sound like?" Amenadiel inquired.

The Devil paused for a moment and thought through it very hard, but for the life of him, he could not remember what she sounded like. His Father had shown her pictures of her throughout his childhood to prevent him from forgetting her, but he never showed him a recording of her voice.

"You can't remember, can you?" The elder brother understood and nodded to show this. "She couldn't talk. Father had made sure that she would never speak of what she saw by having Michael cut her voice box out. Once she healed, she met you."

The three onlookers met each other's eyes, and their jaws dropped. They really had to get this man into custody as soon as possible; it seemed like he has been hurting people for decades without anyone noticing. How had this gone under the radar for so long? If Lucifer hadn't pestered Chloe enough while joining cases, they might have never uncovered the cult.

Lucifer's eyes flicked between the wall and his brother. "I see." He hesitated, gathering more evidence. "Mazikeen."

"She was your best friend through your teen years and because of this accepted you and realized that she would have to adapt to your perception of reality if she wanted to remain friends. And she did, making the 'demon' that you now know today." Amenadiel explained patiently.

The Devil shook his head. "She is a very stubborn person; she would not change herself in those circumstances but try to fix me. Therefore, you are lying." He convinced himself of his version of the truth.

"She did try to fix you. She tried so hard and for so long that it was actually becoming detrimental to her health, and I advised her to stop." He was patient. "We can confirm with her later if you like."

Lucifer rolled his eyes. There was no way that his brother was telling the truth.

"Is there anything else you wish to go over?" Amenadiel asked. "I know that it would be incredibly hard to convince you in one sitting, but I do try."

The Devil felt like he was going to explode. "There is nothing to convince me of because I will never believe your lies. Father spent years guiding me right into his grasp and manipulating me, and you don't think I have the ability to recognize when you yourself are doing the same thing? Just stop already. Bloody stop it before something bad happens to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and suggestions make me happy! :)


	7. Mazikeen Smith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The LAPD meanwhile needs Maze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing! Sorry if anyone is OOC.

After Lucifer got that last word in edgewise against Amenadiel, he stormed off, head down, fists clenched. The officers and detectives parted ways like the Red Sea as he reached the doors. Never before had they seem him so furious, not even in interrogation rooms or during cases. It was an odd and terrifying spectacle to witness.

Meanwhile, Amenadiel sighed. "I shouldn't have said that so bluntly."

"It had to be said." Chloe watched as Lucifer left. "You know he never would have understood."

Dan agreed. "Yeah. No matter how you said it, he was always going to react like that."

The eldest 'angel' nodded. "Of course, but it still feels like I have lost a brother. He will never forgive me."

Ella had a concerned look on her face. "Don't say that! He probably just needs some time. He might come around and out of his delusion, but he might stay in it. But eventually, he'll realize that either you were genuinely trying to help him or just....I don't know...pulling some sort of prank or something." She shrugged.

Amenadiel contemplated this. "Perhaps, but it might be too late. More and more of my siblings are dying."

She bit her lip. "We should probably go after Lucifer. Who knows what might happen to him."

"Lucifer needs to be alone right now." He corrected. "Trust me, no one under the control of Shurley will find him."

Dan furrowed his brow. "How do you know?"

"He has a very particular landmark that they definitely would have removed if they knew where to look." Amenadiel said secretly. "Unfortunately, I cannot tell you where. Lucifer doesn't like it to be contaminated."

Chloe understood. "Well, if you can't tell us where it is, can you tell us what it is?"

"The information you want will come with time."

Days passed. Chloe, Ella, and Dan saw no signs of Lucifer in the precinct or in the penthouse. His Corvette remained in the parking lot, unmoved. It was as if he had merely vanished. Amenadiel seemed unconcerned however, so they tried their best to ignore the obvious absence of their colleague.

They spent the days working on the case, trying to figure out just who the other orphans are today and where they are. If they could find the headquarters of the cult, the location where Richard Shurley has been hiding out for decades, then maybe they could arrest him and get the 'angels' some help.

One day, Dan thought that he might have a lead. "Ella, Chloe, do you think we could get some more information from Mazikeen? Amenadiel did say that she knew Lucifer back before he 'fell,' so she might have some private information we could use."

Chloe didn't know why they hadn't tried this before. "Let's give it a shot." She took out her cell phone and called the familiar number.

She picked up after two rings. "Yo," she greeted.

"Hi, Maze. Could you come down to the precinct? We need your help with the case we're working on." The detective tried to sound as cheerful as possible.

"You mean the one that got Lucifer all frazzled?" She didn't sound amused.

Of course Lucifer talked to Maze about what had happened before disappearing. Hell, he probably got a ride from her. "Yes. You know the details, right?"

"Lucifer told me what Amenadiel had said. Trust that idiot to ruin the years of work I have spent trying to get him as stable as possible." She scoffed.

Chloe frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Decker, I know Amenadiel told you about how I tried to fix Lucifer and failed. It was the least I could do to get him to a point where he could move forward." Mazikeen responded. "I do have a psychology degree, you know."

"Oh," the detective couldn't believe that she never knew that about her friend. "Could you still come?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in about ten minutes."

She hung up.

"How'd it go?" Ella looked intrigued.

"Surprisingly well." Chloe was shocked. "She's coming over. Did you know that she has a psychology degree?"

The other woman blinked. "I didn't." She frowned, not happy that she didn't know about one of her friend's accomplishments.

Eleven minutes later, Mazikeen Smith sauntered through the doors and straight into Ella's lab.

"What do you want to know?" She rested her boots on the table after she sat down.

Dan leaned forward. "As much as you can tell us."

Mazikeen took a deep breath and paused for a moment. "I met Lucifer when I was sixteen. He was fifteen at the time and went by the name of Samael. Now, I need to give you guys a bit of backstory; my father was a rather affluent man who was very active in politics." She explained. "Obviously, Shurley did not appreciate his meddling very much because sure enough, he sent someone to assassinate him. That person was Lucifer, or Samael." She shrugged, not really caring which name she used while referring to his past self.

"Lucifer tried to kill your dad, and you still became friends?" Ella could hardly believe her ears.

"Yes. Amenadiel probably told you that the assassination attempt failed." While Maze spoke, Dan nodded; he remembered Amenadiel saying so when they first talked about it. "He didn't quite know how it failed. As you know, Lucifer hates lies of commission, but anything else is fair game. Like all other killings done by the cult, it was done using a blade to make it look like a crime of passion."

"Passionate crimes are normally done by someone close to the victim, so they wouldn't even be suspected." Ella marveled at the ingenuity.

She nodded. "Exactly, but this was Lucifer's first kill. He was nervous, incredibly nervous. Most other cult members started killing at a much earlier age, but Lucifer was normally tasked with other, demeaning work. He wanted to prove himself, but he didn't want to kill anyone. I found him sitting on a bench nearby our house tossing that goddamn knife around; I thought he was suicidal. Now, my dumbass self was taking AP Psychology to help me prepare for college, so I assumed I would be able to help whatever he was feeling. Stupid move, I know. I should have called the police no matter what."

Suddenly, she paused.

"What happened?" Chloe's brow furrowed in concern.

"Lucifer opened up to me. He told me about the things Shurley normally had him do, and he told me who he thought he was: an angel. I saw right through him. I decided to follow him afterwards, and he went straight to my father. Immediately, I tried to intervene, and he stopped out of surprise. He didn't want to kill anyone in the first place, and I assumed that my presence there must have been a sign or omen to him. He let my father with only shallow wounds that healed quickly and ran off." Maze's eyes had glazed over with nostalgia. "I saw him again sitting on the exact same bench as before with that same knife, but this time, he looked a little worse for wear. Based off of his story, I could instantly tell that either Shurley or one of the other orphans had, well, beat the crap out of him for failing to kill my father. Once again, I sat next to him, and he opened to me. It had this feeling of deja vu, you know? Because as soon as I left, he met with my father once more."

"Didn't anyone call the police?" Dan looked confused. He would certainly have called the police if he witness attempted murder and certainly if someone attempted to murder him.

Mazikeen nodded. "Of course we did, but Lucifer is quite a sneaky man. If he doesn't want to be found, he won't be found."

The three others nodded, relating that to their current predicament with the Devil.

"Lucifer didn't even scratch my father this time. He merely started to cry and cry and cry." She obviously remembered this experience very well.

The other three looked surprised; they never knew Lucifer as one to cry.

Maze continued, swallowing the emotions down. "He had never been in the open world before. For him, it was just safe house after safe house, so when he got out there, he realized that things were quite different here than in the cult. First of all, people outside the cult had something Lucifer always wanted: freedom."

They were silent, jotting down a note every now and then and trying to soak in the story.

"Lucifer was never free. Shurley would force to do so many things that Lucifer hated from a very young age." Mazikeen didn't go into further detail, but Chloe knew exactly what she was talking about. "The 'angels' were told that Shurley was their father, but he certainly never acted like one to them. Lucifer saw how I interacted with my father and wondered why it was so different. He realized that he was trapped and manipulated by the man he thought he could trust, and from then on, he slowly became more and more rebellious. We quickly became friends after he stopped trying to kill my dad." She paused to take a deep breath. "I tried to introduce Lucifer to as many 'normal' things as possible when he could get away from the cult. He couldn't get away often, and it was very dangerous for us all when he could. Did you guys know that I took Lucifer to prom with me?"

"I didn't." Chloe really wanted to know more about her friends. It was only right.

"Yeah, everything was going well until Lucifer was twenty. I was in college at the time, the nearest one to our normal meeting place, but when I went to go meet up with him, he wasn't there. This wasn't necessarily unusual since sometimes he simply couldn't get away from me, but then, I heard people starting to shout. Lucifer had tried to kill Shurley, had his wing tattoos just ripped off of him, and fell off of that building. People thought he tried to kill himself; his body was mangled and so broken from the fall especially because one of the idiots decided to light him on fire." This was obviously hard for Mazikeen to say, but she kept pressing on.

"What?" Dan looked horrified.

"Amenadiel didn't tell us that." Ella looked so confused and worried.

"Not surprising really. He tried his best to look away and probably thought that the screams were from the mutilation and fall. When he hit the ground, the passersby were trying everything to put the flame out, including using those fire blankets. Those blankets very nearly suffocated him on top of the smoke he was breathing in. It took him months to recover, and when he did, he had changed his name. He was scarred horrifically, so he couldn't continue with the one profession he had knowledge of. I took him to the best plastic surgeon I know, and they fixed everything but the scars from where they sliced the tattoos off. He wanted to keep those as a reminder of his hatred towards his father." Maze swallowed heavily. "He was largely incoherent for a very long time, and he asked me what I was. To him, there were angels and humans and even a God. I wanted to fit his narrative as cleanly as possible, so I said I was his demon. I ran away with him and lived on the streets until he had gotten enough money from his line of work to open a small night club called Eden in Las Vegas, and six years ago, he opened LUX here. The rest is history."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions and comments are welcome!


	8. Wisdom's Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mazikeen brings the others to Lucifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, so sorry if anyone is OOC.

Even more time passed, but still, Amenadiel remained unperturbed. It seemed that wherever Lucifer was, he was safe and alive. At least according to Amenadiel. The rest of them had a different perspective on the issue.

Lucifer had been missing for a long time, but none of them had officially reported him as such. Mazikeen had warned them that it would put him in danger as it would send signals to the other 'angels.' Nevertheless, all of them were getting worried about him; regardless of whether or not he was safe, they wanted to make sure that he wouldn't fall back into the deep, black hole of his heart.

"There's one place that I think he would go to." Mazikeen furrowed her brow. "If he really wanted to find the truth."

Dan looked intrigued. "Where would that be?"

"A grave." The 'demon' frowned. "I really hope he didn't go there. Do you all remember when Lucifer was a bit...suicidal? When he stepped in front of a sniper?"

Chloe was discomforted by the reminder, but she remembered it clearly. "Yes."

"Well, that was because of Uriel's death." She explained.

Ella nodded along with her. "Alexander Cartwright. He was trying to kill Chloe and Charlotte Richards, but Amenadiel said that Lucifer killed him." She bit her lip.

"On accident. During that fight, Uriel had gotten me out for the count, and Lucifer killed him in self-defense. He was torn up over it if you remember." Maze went on. "He buried Uriel away from any cemetery, and the cult has been searching for it ever since. They have not found the body yet, so I believe that Lucifer would travel there."

Dan leaned forward. "You said that he would go there searching for the truth; would he exhume the body?"

"Maybe. I just know that he would go there to reflect." She responded. "Will you have to examine the corpse?"

The male detective looked to Ella, who nodded. "That would be necessary, yes."

"Well, then, I'll have you explain that one to Lucifer." Mazikeen winced. "He's quite territorial over the body despite what Uriel tried to do."

Dan was not looking forward to that. "All right."

Ella, Chloe, Dan, and Maze exited the precinct and hopped into Chloe's car. It was a fairly long drive to the woods, to the middle of nowhere, but that was the point. The location had to be remote to prevent the others 'angels' from finding it. Eventually, Mazikeen jumped out of the vehicle and walked into the shade of the trees.

Ella, familiar with the area, quickly caught up to her, but Dan and Chloe had never really been here before. They were a bit slower, lagging a bit behind the others.

Soon enough, they found the exact person they were looking for. Lucifer was sitting with crossed legs in front of what appeared to be the grave with his head resting on his fists. He was looking straight down to the forest floor.

"Lucifer?" Mazikeen called out to him. "Lucifer, it's been a while."

The civilian consultant looked up at the four newcomers. "I know."

"Are you going to be coming back home anytime soon?" She emphasized the word 'home' for him.

"And where exactly is that?" He challenged.

Maze closed in on him. "With us. LUX. Los Angeles."

"Surrounded by liars." Lucifer grumbled almost to himself.

The bounty hunter crossed her arms and stared at him. "You know what? Yes, I lied. I lied about being a demon to make you have faith in me. I couldn't get you out of your delusion, so I tried to mold it into a state where you are stable and could proceed with your life."

"So you're on Amenadiel's side now, huh?" He rolled his eyes. "Typical."

Chloe coughed to break the tension. "Lucifer, we miss you. Come back."

"No." He refused. "You're all just going to continue to lie to me once more, and I do not like being manipulated."

"We know that." The detective urged. "Lucifer, what if we make a deal with you to be 100% honest with you from now on?"

Lucifer looked up. "Who is to say that you aren't lying right now? Not me. Lying makes everything subject to doubt."

Mazikeen sat down next to him. "What would it take to get you to come with us?"

He gazed at her for a couple of moments before shrugging. "I have no idea."

"Then, why don't you come with us?" She narrowed her eyes. "What is keeping you away?"

"I am very confused right now, Mazie." He commented.

Maze acknowledged this. "I would be too, but that isn't necessarily a bad thing. Your entire outlook on your life has been put on its head; of course you're confused. You don't know who you are anymore."

"Either I've been lied to my entire life, or you are all lying to me now. Neither option seems very favorable." Lucifer glared at the grave.

"What would we need to do to prove on point or the other?" She offered. "It seems to me that you aren't mad at the possibility of being human; you are mad about the deception."

"How can I trust people who have deceived me before?" He questioned.

Maze did not know. "You can't. At least not immediately, but like everything, forgiveness is earned. What can we do to earn that?"

"You're asking all the hard questions." He whined. "You're just like Dr. Linda sometimes, I swear."

She smirked. "I do try, but the question still stands. Let me rephrase it. What is keeping you from forgiving us right now?"

"The fact that I don't know if you all including Amenadiel were trying to hurt rather than heal. The fact that you all lied to me and clouded my vision of the truth, making everything you say questionable." Lucifer replied.

"You are having problems trusting us. You are insecure. To fix this, we could always improve our communication and stop blaming each other; all of us were put in difficult situations." She gestured to them all. "No matter what path we chose, we would be having this conversation."

The nightclub owner bit his lip. "Then, who is to blame?"

"There doesn't necessarily have to be anyone to blame. It could just have been the product and the fault of the circumstances, but if you truly need to blame someone, might I suggest Shurley?" She offered.

Lucifer blinked. "Who the bloody hell is Shurley?"

Mazikeen cursed. She had forgotten that he was still in the dark in that topic. "Richard Shurley was the owner of the orphanage that everyone you consider siblings belonged to before he took all of you and vanished. He would be your God."

He relaxed a bit. "Oh, yeah. Fuck him."

"Agreed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions and comments are welcome!


	9. A Thousand Faces to Hide his Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They try to crack down on Shurley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, so sorry if anyone is ooc!

Eventually, the rest of the group made their way over to the duo and sat on the forest floor. Time passed slowly, stretching as the trees swayed in the wind.

Mazikeen soon voiced. "Lucifer, Dan has voiced that Uriel's body will have to be examined."

The 'Devil' turned to stare at the male detective. "What for?"

"Ella might be able to find traces of dirt, threads of cloth, anything really that might lead us in a closer direction to the headquarters of, well, the cult. Where he would go to receive orders or just live with the others." Dan explained.

Lucifer shut him down immediately. "You don't need to do that."

"Why not?" Chloe inquired, knowing that her partner would have a reason.

"Amenadiel and I both know where all of the hideouts are. There are many, so obviously, it isn't possible to pinpoint which one my Fath--he is at. However, things that you may consider to be of importance can be found in every single one." He seemed to be lost in memories. "Not all of them are still in use, and some of them have fallen into disrepair."

Ella clapped her hands together softly as to create only a little noise. "That's great! We can get a team there then, and we can wait for the exhuming of Uriel."

"No." The night club owner refused. "That would be suicide."

She furrowed her brow. "I thought you said that some of them aren't in use anymore. Those would be safe, right?"

Mazikeen shook her head. "No. None of them are truly safe; you're much better off leaving them be."

"What, are they booby-trapped or something?" Dan asked incredulously.

The bounty hunter considered this. "Some of them are."

The five of them remained still for a couple of moments.

"If we're going to solve this case quickly, and we have to to prevent more deaths, we will need all the information possible." Chloe sternly reminded. "And if we're going to get a conviction, we'll need some real, hardcore evidence."

"Punishment would not be guaranteed." Lucifer slumped over a little bit. "Regardless of what you find."

The detective bit her lip. "That's always been a risk in every case."

"This one's different." The civilian consultant sighed. "This one's impossible."

Maze put her hand on his shoulder. "It may seem that way, sure, but the case will continue whether or not you cooperate. The lieutenant will make sure of that, but the more evidence we all have, the more undeniable proof stacked up against Shurley....well, the more likely it is that he gets what he deserves. Capiche?"

"Yeah." Lucifer straightened one of his legs. "But even if you know that the juries would comply....there is no way he would ever be caught. He is elusive and sly; he is willing to sacrifice all that he hold dear to save himself. He hides behind my siblings and the other recruits he has randomly picked up during his travels...he hides behind a thousand faces, so his will never be shown."

She pulled her hair out of her face. "I'm not denying that it will be extremely difficult to bring him in, but that isn't a good excuse to not try."

"You seem to forget, Mazikeen, that I've already tried before." Lucifer brushed the hand off of his shoulder. "And that is something I never want to have repeat. Understand?"

"It won't end like that." She swore. "Not if I have something to say about it."

"And you didn't have something to say about it last time?" He raised a stark eyebrow.

Maze shook her head. "Oh, I did. I screamed at them, up on that rooftop, but they couldn't hear me. I sat Amenadiel down and forced to listen to me, to listen to what I had to say. I was ignored of course. At the time, Amenadiel had no idea who I was or that I even knew you."

"It was Amenadiel; what did you expect?" Lucifer looked annoyed. "My point remains."

"You don't have to go there if you don't want to. Just tell us where they are." The bounty hunter phrased.

He looked astonished for a moment. "Do you honestly think that I care so little about what happens to the four of you that I would send you marching towards Death's door? No, if anyone is going, I'm going with them."

"You don't have to." Chloe blurted out.

"Then, the location will remain with me." Lucifer fiddled with a blade of grass momentarily before continuing with an air of nonchalance. "Tell me, do any of you know what it feels like to have all of the flesh melt off of your body and reduce itself to ash?" While it was obvious that he was having an internal struggle, he managed to appear relatively calm on the outside.

Ella shook her head. "No, we don't. We don't know how it feels to have gone through everything you have, but if we don't do anything, Shurley will remain out there."

"I know."

"If we can score a conviction, everyone who has harmed you will most likely be locked up either in prison or an asylum for the rest of their lives, and the cult will crumble into nothing."

The night club owner seemed to collapse in on himself. "I don't know if I want it to crumble." He sounded lost.

"You can take however long you need to figure out who you are." Maze offered. "Do you want Shurley and the rest to remain unpunished?"

"No."

"Then, we have to do this." She responded. "It's the only way."

Lucifer bit his lip. "It isn't."

"We can't just kill them. That wouldn't be a punishment." His friend disagreed.

"You can exhume the body I suppose, but don't expect to find anything more than what you found on the others." He warned. "They are really good at covering their tracks."

Ella nodded along with him. "Well, then, we'll just have to be better at uncovering them. Will anything bad happen if we move the body?"

"Yes. You'll most likely be noticed, and they will come for his remains." Lucifer inhaled deeply as if he were attempting to calm down.

Chloe seemed to perk up a bit at that. "Then, we can watch out for them, arrest them when they come by, and get some confessions."

"That won't happen." The consultant's neck snapped up as he looked around wildly as if sensing something. He cautiously stood. "They would rather be martyrs."

And with that, a silver blade soared through the air and collided with the tree right next to Lucifer, slicing deep down into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions and comments make me happy!


	10. Martyrdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just how far can one person go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, so sorry if anyone is OOC. Sorry for long update! I had a lot of stuff going on

"Drop your weapons!" Chloe immediately stood and drew her gun, pushing herself in front of her friends. Dan did a similar thing on the other flank of the group.

Though Maze and Lucifer were not unprepared. She silently passed her friend a knife behind their backs.

Ella warily looked around her before approaching the blade stuck in the tree.

"Careful, Miss Lopez. They are incredibly sharp." Lucifer warned her.

"Come out with your hands up!" Dan shouted when Chloe didn't get a response. "LAPD!"

Maze shook her head. "They're not going to be intimidated by that. They don't play by the same rules."

"Would you like to join us in prayer?" Ella called out.

The rest of the group stared at her for a moment.

"What? It was the first thing that popped up in my head." She defended herself, grumbling a bit.

"You are Catholic." A male's voice sounded from the nearby brush, and Chloe and Dan immediately pointed their weapons at the area. "Why do you speak to the Evil One?"

Ella realized that she had gotten their attention. "He is not evil, just misunderstood."

"Where did you get that notion?" He sounded angry now. "Such blasphemous ideas have never been written in the Word of God."

"It is my opinion, albeit not a popular one." She shrugged.

He hesitated. "So you made conclusions about the Scripture by yourself? How.....Protestant of you."

Ella shrugged, not caring. "Whatever. Mind coming out, so I can see you? That is generally how a conversation works, you know."

She didn't receive a response.

"I know you are here for your brother's body." She raised her voice, knowing they weren't exactly brothers. "I have brothers too, and I can't imagine what it would be like without them." Especially if one killed the other.

"You will release the remains of Uriel and the Serpent to the Host."

Chloe's grip on her gun tightened. "We can't do that."

Maze stepped up. "Do you want to know what I don't get? You came all the way here to retrieve a dead body. How can that help you guys at all? I get wanting to respect him, but why do you not show the same courtesy to Lucifer? He may not be dead, but a part of him certainly died when you cut his back open, lit him on fire, and tossed him off a 10-story building. Where was the love that siblings have for each other?"

"I follow the Word of God. Angels are not created with the capacity to feel or be free."

Lucifer scoffed, knowing he added the last part just to irk him. It worked.

"You wouldn't be here if you had no emotions." She disagreed. "You feel guilt if you do not respect your brother's body. You feel rate when Lucifer is around. You probably felt triumphant when you guys nearly killed him."

"We transmit the desires of our Lord."

"God felt successful when he destroyed his son's life?"

"Yes. The Serpent is a traitor, a rebel. He is not of God anymore."

Chloe slowly inched her way closer to the source of the voice, and Dan followed her step by step.

"Stand back, mortals."

"Are you afraid they will hurt you?" Maze asked.

"No weapon of Earth can harm an angel, demon." He hissed through the brush.

The bounty hunter raised an eyebrow. "Then, why can't they get closer? Why can't you show yourself?"

There were a few moments of silence before a figure emerged from the brush. He was tall, much taller than even Lucifer, with darker hair and skin. He was dressed rather well for someone living off the grid, but he was noticeably armed.

For some reason, he hadn't attacked them yet. He had wanted their attention. Lucifer knew that if he desired it they would have all been dead before the conversation began.

Except maybe Maze and himself however as they were more experienced with him.

"Raphael." Lucifer greeted.

The man, Raphael, purposefully ignored him.

"Drop your weapons." Chloe asked more calmly.

Raphael stared at her hard. "No."

"We need to bring you in for questioning and assaulting a civilian." She added on.

"That....thing is no civilian." His eyes pointed ominously. "It is a monster."

Lucifer stiffened.

"I disagree." Chloe remained calm on the outside, but on the inside, she had already throttled the man twice.

"What sort of being would commit fratricide? Rebel against their own Father?"

The detective continued. "Someone who needed to defend themselves. Someone who knew what was right."

Raphael marched closer, and Chloe yelled a bit more and tightened her grip on her gun. There was no way he was getting to Lucifer. Not on her watch.

"I have a job to do, and no mortal will get in my way." He warned.

"Too bad." Dan pointed his gun at him.

Just then, there was a loud sound, like a bomb going off, and smoke filled the clearing. Raphael must have had a smoke bomb on him, and Chloe couldn't see anything.

All her friends were behind her.

The enemy was in front of her.

A scream sounded from behind her, sending her brain into overdrive. Who had been injured? With a knife or something else?

She shot in front of her. Raphael was attacking them, so she must defend herself and her friends.

A body slumped to the forest floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions and comments are welcome and appreciated!


	11. Raphael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a gunshot, and a body slumped to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses  
> I own nothing!

By the time the smoke had cleared, Lucifer had raced in from of Chloe, ignoring her shouts in protest. Someone had shot his brother--that someone being Chloe. Chloe, the woman he respected over everyone else, the one immune to his divine and infernal charms.

He had been able to find his brother through the smoke as Raphael wasn't being completely quiet although Lucifer could understand. He had just been shot by the detective, and when Lucifer had been shot by the detective, it had hurt like Hell. Raphael had been hit in the shoulder and was bleeding heavily, so Lucifer ripped out his pocket square in a desperate attempt to stem the blood flow coming from his brother's body.

The smoke finally cleared, and while the others were coughing a bit, none of them appeared to be injured.

"I'll call for an ambulance." Dan whipped out his phone immediately, hoping that Raphael wouldn't die. They really needed some information out of him.

Chloe nodded but kept her gun trained on the delusional angel. She didn't want him to try to kill Lucifer in those close quarters. It might happen however; criminals have been known to complete their goal with their dying breath, knowing that they would be instantly killed because of it. She didn't want her partner to become a statistic.

"Lucifer, let me take care of that." Luckily, Maze appeared to have the same thought process as she did as she tried to get Lucifer to move away from the injured man.

The nightclub owner relented, allowing the bounty hunter to maintain pressure on the wound. He did not, however, move from his spot. Instead, he stared at the other orphan in wonder and shock.

Raphael growled a bit at him, causing him to back up a bit, but he returned quickly. "That detective," the injured man spit out. "With bullets capable of wounding me. Why does she not kill the Serpent himself? It is well within her power, right, and duty to do so."

"I'm an atheist." Chloe interrupted.

"Then, you too shall rot in Hell for eternity." He looked at her with increasing disdain. "But is this Beast really so good that he does not deserve the pain of death? He must be punished for his sins."

The detective pursed her lips. "In my book--and the book of law, of course--he has done nothing that would deserve an execution, let alone a violent one."

Raphael looked away and laughed out loud.

Ella approached the false angel cautiously. "He's not that bad once you get to know him. Sometimes, he comes off as a bit careless, reckless, or even callous, but he's certainly a lot better of a person than you are right now."

Chloe forced the subject to change. "Raphael," she paused, waiting for his attention. "Who sent you?"

"The Heavenly Father himself."

"And where is he right now?" She inquired.

"I know not of his current position." His eyes narrowed. "Why do you ask me this?"

Ella piped up. "We're just trying to understand."

Lucifer finally moved to look at the forensic scientist, but he remained silent.

"Why has there been an increase in the number of dead...angels?" Chloe decided on her wording quickly.

"They only fall due to their own ill-advised decisions and actions. Something the Evil One knows all about for Michael believes he may be poisoning the thoughts of our ranks."

"Why the bloody hell would I be interested in doing that?"

Chloe sent him a warning look before continuing. "Are there any places on Earth where we could seek out direct guidance from an angel or God himself?" She hoped he would answer.

Raphael furrowed his brow. "I'm assuming you mean a place that could offer more help than church or prayer."

"Yes! We as humans are lost souls, desperate to escape the clutches of Hell!"

"Really? If you are completely serious, there are things that could be set up, I suppose, if you truly wish to seek guidance. The first step I would recommend is surrendering the Beast to the Heavenly Host for proper punishment."

Chloe sighed; she had been afraid that he would say that. "I'm sorry to say that I simply can't do that. I am bound by the laws of the United States of America, and as he is a citizen, I cannot let him be put into harm without going against my oath."

That seemed to make him understand. "I see. You are a human of morals who swore to uphold certain rules regardless of who they would be enacted upon. If you don't do so, you would feel guilty, and then, you'd eventually end up in Hell."

"Exactly."

"Well, I can assure you that God would grant you immediate access into the Silver City whether or not you feel guilty if you destroy the Serpent once in for all. Wouldn't it feel good for you, a detective, to destroy the root of all evil?"

Chloe nodded, ignoring her partner's betrayed look for the time being. "Yes, but I'm not entirely convinced it originated with him. Where did he get it from? People aren't born good or evil; they are taught to be."

"That is the rule for humans, yes, but the Devil is and has always been the epitome of everything monstrous." It was clear by now that the injury was making Raphael weaker and weaker by the second.

Ella turned to Dan. "When is that ambulance coming?"

"It'll be here soon." He promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome and appreciated!


	12. 39.3095, 119.650

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team works to get information out of Raphael in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing!

When Raphael woke up after his emergency procedure, Chloe and Daniel were sitting either side of the bed. Ella, Maze, and Lucifer sat closer to the door, and outside of that, they had stationed Linda in case of a psychological emergency. In addition, there were armed police officers guarding every entrance and exit into the area to ensure that no one from the cult would come in and kill Raphael or Lucifer or anyone else. Who knows what Raphael could tell them after all.

"Raphael." Chloe greeted. "We aren't arresting you; we just want to talk." She did want him eventually taken into custody though, but if he was actually indicted, he would probably be sent to a psych ward and not a prison.

"How do your bullets penetrate the flesh of an archangel?" He demanded. "Only a weapon of angelic origin could have done that. You are not an angel that the Heavenly Father sent out to intercept me, are you?"

The detective distinctly remembered her partner thinking the same thing early on in their companionship. "No, I'm mortal. That is besides the point now. For the sake of my duty an my oath, I must ask you some questions." She fell back into the role she had created around him.

"....Very well."

In her peripheral vision, she noticed the so-called Devil stiffen and cross his arms. Maze in reaction to this placed her hand on his thigh and squeezed in a reassuring manner.

"Thank you for your cooperation. I'm sure that you know that these are not ordinary circumstances, so I just want some background information to begin with. Can you describe your childhood to me? How were you raised and in what sort of environment?"

"I am of the Silver City, or as you human like to call it, Heaven. While all of God's warriors are trained in methods of combat, we are also specialized. I am the Healer." Raphael pointed at Lucifer with his non-injured arm. "He is the Venom."

Chloe's heart crumbled a bit when she saw the night club owner flinch at the reminder. "And are there any places on Earth where angels meet up? Like a headquarters?"

"You wish to know the location of our crypts? I am sorry, but I cannot tell you. Mortals are strictly forbidden entrance."

The detective tried to put on an understanding look on her face.

Daniel spoke up. "Can You describe what sort of things happen in these crypts of yours?"

"They are not all mine. They are merely places in which the Heavenly Host congregate on Earth to receive orders without returning to the Silver City."

"And when did you last return to Heaven?"

"It has been a very long while since there is so much work to be done in the earthly realm." Raphael looked sorrowful for a moment.

"Work? What sort of work?"

"We must follow our Father's will."

Daniel tipped his head to the side and waited for the other man to elaborate.

"We do whatever he wants us to do. If there is a specific area he wants us to travel to or a specific person he wishes us to indoctrinate, we must follow his command." Raphael responded.

Chloe met eyes with her ex-husband for a moment. "And when was the last time you saw God in person?"

"At most three years ago, but he has been sending orders to me through the Messenger like he does for every angel not privileged enough at the time to see him."

"You mean Gabriel." Ella interjected from across the room.

He nodded. "Yes."

"What sort of activities are you normally ordered to complete?" Daniel inquired.

"While I can participate in conflict, I am mainly a healer. He sends me to fix what is broken."

"Can you explain what you mean by that?" He noticed Lucifer growing more and more agitated in the background and gritted his teeth in determination.

"The Heavenly Father created everything in a specific manner, so I am the one to correct things when they do not function as he intended. For example, the Evil One here never followed his orders, so I was tasked with fixing him. He was...unfixable." Raphael paused.

Chloe grimaced. So he was one of the one's tasked with keeping others obedient. No wonder Lucifer was on edge. "What generally happens in these crypts when there are no orders to complete?"

"We make use of resources that our Father has provided us with." His eyes flicked to Lucifer for a second.

The man was clearly growing weary from their interrogation, and the detectives knew that there would be no point in questioning him further.

"Thank you for your time." She wrapped things up and quickly guided her team out the door.

Maze spoke up. "Lucifer, if this investigation is going to go anywhere, I think we need to check out one of the crypts."

"That would be suicidal." He repeated.

"Could you at least tell us the location of one? You don't have to tell us where all of them are just yet."

Linda seemed to agree with Maze. "It would benefit your mental health to put this all behind you, Lucifer."

He sighed. "Fine." Taking a pencil, he scratched some numbers on a random piece of paper he found in his pocket and passed it to Chloe.

Excitement and intrigue building, she looked down at the writing.

_39.3095° N, 119.6500° W_

_Virginia City, Nevada  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me happy!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me happy! This is going to be a full-length piece. Any suggestions are welcome.


End file.
